ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Khalkotaur
Added Vox Grip to the Drop pool, can flag for Verification, But I'm relatively certain thats where it comes from, Got my information from a reliable source. - User:Karbuncle Taken from main page * Hits level 85BST pet for ~140 a hit, 2hits a round, Double Attacks often. - It "double attacks" because it's a Monk, as all tauri are. If you mean he attacks three or four times in a row often, then we can change the main page to suit this. Also, please be more specific if you're going to say "BST pet". All of the jug pets have different defence, HP and other stats, as well as being enhanced by their masters' equipment (if any). -- Orubicon 18:31, October 28, 2010 (UTC) - "2hits a round" implies MNK-Like attack. "Double attacks Often" implies it Double-attacks off the 2-hits (hand-to-hand) Basic. I don't mean to sound too much like a Douche but wiki is very rarely updated these day, When i updated this page, I added its drops and as much information i could about the NM from my experience with the fight. Yes, I left out some information, but perhaps instead of whining about it in the Talk page, You could have just simply updated the information, deleted old information, and continue about your way. The Information i posted was not wrong, It was simply unclear, as is most... Scratch that, ALL, new information added to wiki. I was working a lone, At least i tried. - User:Karbuncle Additional Notes Just because I didn't see it here. When I fought this guy I noticed that Mow was 3 hits (like normal) but if you got hit by it, it would fully dispel all effects on you that aren't cruor buffs, atmas, or food. Lethal Triclip is 3 hits and can give max hp down, and if you get hit by it, it will fully dispel all cruor buffs on you. As on the main page, Apocalyptic Ray is Doom no matter what, and has massive range (can use it from over 30 yalms away). --GodsBlackArm 07:31, December 12, 2010 (UTC) It appears that the mob's regular hits absorb buffs. This includes everything except atmas, it WILL remove cruor buffs oddly enough. --Kaotic07 07:30, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Solo Soloed by DNC90/NIN45. Used RR GH VV atmas and evasion gear to be safe. Also brought Holy Water for his Apocalyptic Ray (Doom) and Antidotes for the poison from Mow so as to not to tie up Waltz timer. Being safe. ^^; Just keep shadows up, fairly easy fight. At about 30% he knocked off my cruor buffs with his Lethal Triclip. Did not proc red !! but got KI anyway. Best of luck! --Kyriushu 01:16, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Easy and safe solo by 99 PUP. Used Ducal Guard, regen atma, and dd atma (DG,MC,RR) with valoredge set up for tanking. Let the automaton do all the work occasionally running in to ws/proc. When the automaton gets doomed let it get off one last ws if it can and deactivate > deus > vent > deploy > {run away}. If you wait for the puppet to die naturally there's a delay before you can use deus (get "have a pet already" message). Fight takes about 10 min with little to no risk. --Telford 03:20, June 24, 2012 (UTC)